She is Nothing Special
by MagenKyotenChiten
Summary: [ItaSakuSasu] Sakura Haruno is a nobody at her junior high school and she has an impossible crush on Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, who doesn't know she even exists. So, she vows to snag him as her boyfriend by the end of the year...
1. Chapter 1

**She is Nothing Special - An ItaSaku (Main) & SakuSasu Story**

**By MagenKyotenChiten**

**Summary**: AU OCNESS ItaSakuSasu Sakura Haruno is a nobody at her junior high school and she has an impossible crush on Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, who doesn't know she even exists. So, she vows to snag him as her boyfriend by the end of the year, and she even asks his older brother Itachi for advice, to win over Sasuke. But when she gets to know Itachi more, she starts to fall for him...

**a/n:** Yo! Sorry about not updating. My laptop's hard drive got all messed up and I lost all my data and plus its summer, so I'm out a lot! A bit Itachi's character personality is based on the fictional character Marcus Flutie, from the book, Sloppy Firsts By Megan McCafferty. Also, Sakura is 14, so is Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi is 17 in this story.

So Yeah, another Naruto fanfiction I've have written. I suggest you guys listen to songs while writing chapters for your fanfiction. I bet most of you already do. It really helps and inspires. Especially, if your fanfiction is dark, you

would probably want to listen to Evanscense or Three Days Grace. (Speaking of Three Days Grace, I just bought their new CD, and it's really good!)

Listening to Evanscense and Three Days Grace helped me out to write my other story, Haunted.

And now finally for the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the novel Sloppy Firsts by Megan McCafferty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sakura started banging her locker. She hated junior high and her stupid locker wouldn't open. Why couldn't things be simpler like Elementary school? She had turned the stupid combination lock twice clockwise with the right combo. And still wasn't working. She looked at her watch. 7:34. Yup, she defiantly was going to be late for class for the 4th time week. Time to call the janitor.

5 minutes later...

Kabuto, the janitor mangages to open her locker. He runs his hands through his long hair. "Sakura. This is the 16th time, this month you can't open your locker. And it's already October. You should be able to open your locker now. And I can't be your price charming every morning, to open your locker. Do you want a new locker?" He asked her.

"S-sure." I said stuttering.

"Ok, then. I'll tell you where your new locker is tomorrow, and then you can get settled." He said smiling, walking away.

I fumbled with the paper in my hands. It was my schedule. "Damn." My first class was Algebra with that damn fat lady, Ms. Morris who hated her.

I ran to class. "Sorry, Ms. Morris that I was late. My locker was stuck again." I said

"Again, Sakura? That's the fourth time this week. Are you really that stupid that you can't open your locker? How did you even get in this class?" she said sneering, with spit flying out of her humongous mouth.

I looked down. My face was burning and I was trying to fight back tears that threatened to fall down my face.

"That's detention, Sakura." Ms. Morris said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now Sakura, take a seat, next to Sasuke." She said.

I looked down again, biting my lip.

I swore under her breath, as I took a seat. "Stupid bitch. I hate her! It's not my fucking fault I can't open my locker. She a miss, because no guy in the right mind would marry a fat bitch like her."

But then I realized, a stare was directed at me. And then I also realized who I was sitting next to.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dear god. My crush since 1st grade. I have never got the nerve to talk to him.

And he had heard everything I said about Ms. Morris.

"S-Sasuke. That's not what I meant about Ms. Morris." I said quickly.

"Hn. Whatever." He said, looking bored.

"Was that a good sign or bad sign? He said hn all the time. But he looked bored, He think I was boring? He did he like me or did he hate me?" I thought worriedly

Soon algebra ended. The next class was art with one of the worst teachers ever, Mrs. Oda. Could this day get even worst?

Mrs. Oda hated children/teenagers and has a very grumpy. It's was liking she was PMSing 24/7. She would yell at you for the stupidest things.

Class started and always, Mrs. Oda did assigned seats. Sakura waited staring out the window. It was raining hard. Then...

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki sit here." Mrs. Oda said.

She was sandwiched between the hottest guy (Uchiha Sasuke) and the biggest trouble maker (Naruto Uzumaki) in school. Not a good combination.

"Your first assignment for the year is to draw the school with a pencil and then color it in with pastels." Mrs. Oda said.

Yeah, great. The first assignment for the year is to draw the stupid school. I can't even remember how it looks.

That what Naruto Uzumaki thought and so he blurted it out.

"Mrs.Oda, I don't remember how the school looks like though!" He yells.

Snickers and muffled laughs are heard around the whole room.

Mrs. Oda rolls her eyes. "Just get to work, Naruto. You've been going to this school for two years, surely you remember." She says, sneering, while passing the papers and pastels around.

" Dobe." mutters Sasuke.

And that's when the trouble starts

"OH YEAH UCHIHA? LET'S SEE IF YOU ACTUALLY REMEMBER HOW THE SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE AND DRAW IT PERFECTLY." He yells.

Mrs. Oda comes over and warns us not to be loud again.

I'm trying to ignore them and started my pathetic attempt to draw the school.

Naruto and Sasuke are squabbling. Naruto is calling Sasuke "A gay Japanese weirdo." and wants Sasuke to write his name in Japanese. Sasuke is calling Naruto " a trouble-making stupid Dobe." Some weird conversations took place between Naruto and Sasuke, and I'm trying to stifle my laughter.

When the conversation was about beverage, it was really weird ...

" Mountain Dew is awesome! I tell you." Naruto told Sasuke.

" Red Bull is way better!" Sasuke replied.

" Red Bull tastes like crap." Naruto said

" No. It doesn't. It is addicting. Mountain Dew kills sperm." Sasuke said.

Silence

Then Naruto and I burst into laughter.

Naruto asked Sasuke " Did you think we needed to know that? While clutching his stomach.

" Seriously dude, now I'm thinking those rumors about you being gay, are actually true." Naruto said.

Silence.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

I drop my pastel.

NO, MY PRECIOUS SASUKE CAN NOT BE GAY. IS IT TRUE?

We all waited in suspense for Sasuke answer.

" And why do people say that?" he asked coolly, but his eyebrow was twitching.

" Well, you haven't gone out with a girl and most of the girls like you. Most guys would jump for a chance like this." Naruto said.

" Well... Because maybe I'm waiting for the right girl!" Sasuke yelled in rage.

Trying to ignore the subject, I looked at Naruto drawing of the school. There was no school. The trees were purple and orange. The sun was black and the sky was pink. The bushes were yellow and black, looking like a large bee. The grass was red.

" Naruto, WHAT is THAT?" I asked him, pointing to his drawing.

"That's my drawing of the school, Sakura." He said it if it was the most obvious thing the world.

Sasuke snickered. " No Dobe. I don't blame her. There is no school and why is everything so messed up?"

" Cuz, maybe I feel like it. I'm expressing creativity!" Naruto said.

" Creative, my ass. You just can't draw. And the directions said to make to look realistic, it looks like you drew it if you were on drugs." Sasuke said.

Naruto then, took a pastel and scribbled with it on Sasuke's neat picture of the school.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger and then lunged at Naruto's picture with a black pastel, attacking it with it.

Naruto then took a pastel and threw it, intending it to hit his target, Sasuke, but instead it hit me.

A vein popped and I was very angry. " NARUTO!" I yelled. I took the whole pastel box and intending to hit Naruto in the face, with it.

Instead, it went SMACK! And hit Sasuke in the face.

Silence.

I gasped.

" S-Sasuke I--'m so s-sssory." I stuttered again.

Sasuke twitched.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, and I started throwing pastels at each other.

I had pastels in my hair, and my white shirt was smudged with pastel. My glasses were lopsided and my shirt was rumpled.

Pastels were all over the place.

And Mrs. Oda was steaming. " Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, DETENTION."

" But Mrs. Oda. I already have detention today." I said.

" So do I." Naruto said.

" Same here." Sasuke said

The whole class was laughing.

" Already? Then we will delay the detention, and you will have fun tomorrow in detention." She says mockingly.

I really hate Mrs. Oda. I have to work after school to pay the rent for my apartment. And plus I have school work.

But on the bright side, you could say I've gotten closer to Sasuke. Well, in a way.

All my other classes were OK. Only in Science, My science partner for science is Rock Lee. Rock Lee is a big weirdo.

Now, it's time to serve our after school detention. I really don't understand this shit. I always a good student, this is my first time getting detention.

I enter the room of hell.

Spitballs are flying, and papers are flying.

I see scary Goths and delinquents looking bored. Some even smoking cigarettes.

The teacher is ignoring everything and is reading the latest issue of playboy.

I do not belong here.

With my white shirt, plaid skirt, and horn-rimmed glasses.

I scramble to find a seat. I sit next Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto is graffiting the desk, which is already graffitid enough. Sasuke is looking bored.

I was trying to do my homework. I feel a spitball hit the back of my head.

God dammit. I couldn't wait for detention to end.

Detention ends, and hour later. And I rush to get home. I live in a shabby apartment complex next door. My mother died of liver cancer and my father died a year later, probably because of the grief.

I get ready for my job at a crappy, small CVS that only has one cashier. I work the 2-7 pm shift. It was 3:00 pm, I was late.

I get on a city bus, get off somewhere near CVS, and walk to CVS. The minute arrived in CVS, Cindy, the lady who works the shift before me was yelling at me. " WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

I was trying not to yell back at her. So, I coolly told her " Had stuff to do at school and couldn't call to tell you to be late."

"That's why to you drop out of school. That's what I did." Cindy said smugly.

Yeah, I really want to do what she did.

Drop out of school, become a slutty whore with kids out of the wedlock, divorced a few times and try to support them by working at CVS.

You don't know whose kids she's had.

She is really disgusting, talks loudly, talking about disgusting things, and uses vulgar words. Like the other day, she was talking about how she fucked this guy and how she gave birth to his kid to this customer.

I don't think the customer wanted to hear about that.

And when a hot guy walks in, she squeals like there is no tomorrow and winks at him and tries to seductive. The hot guy gets scared and tries to get the hell out here, as fast as he can. Probably scared for life.

It's pretty sad, I mean she is a 50-year-old divorcee, single mother with 5 kids, 3 of them out of the wedlock and she still tries to flirt with guys, 30 years younger.

She treats me like a total piece of crap too and it's really annoying.

" Whatever." I say, rolling my eyes.

I take over, and Cindy leaves, but before she leaves, I see her steal some money from the cash register, and some condoms.

But whatever that's not my problem and I'm not telling Don. That's what he gets for being a cheapskate and not buys security cameras.

My shift went OK, that most days. These annoying neighbor kids gangster wanna-bes tried to steal snickers bars, and that lady who claimed the tampons were $2.50 not $5.50, and that girl who was 12 and wanted to buy cigarettes, that lady with a screaming baby and some others...

Everything was going pretty well, until Don my boss came when my shift was over.

Don was a bald, spotted, 70-year old man, who could barely walk with black teeth and liked to chew tobacco.

He is really nasty.

" Hello Sakura." Don said, while chewing that disgusting tobacco.

" Hi Don." I said gritting my teeth.

" WHAT? Speak a little louder, Sakura." Don said.

Did I mention Don was deaf too?

" HI DON!" I screamed.

" Now. That's better." He said satisfied.

" Now let's get to business. Sakura, Cindy told me you were 2 hours late? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to deduct your pay in half." He said

Cindy that lying bitch! I was only 1 hour late. My pay in half would be 20 bucks, it wouldn't be worth working in here. I need the money.

" Unless..." He said stopping.

I looked at him eagerly.

" You're willing to sleep with me." He said, looking at me in lust, licking his lips.

Screw that! I'm not sleeping with him for my full pay. He's 70 and that's just sick! EW! I'm saving my self for Sasuke not this sicko...

He starting coming towards me...

That was the last straw.

" HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU SICK PEDOSPHILE, FOR MY PAY! THAT'S NASTY! THAT'S IT I'M QUITTING! I HATE THIS STUPID JOB." I screamed on the top my lungs.

The whole store was silent. The customers were staring. I swear I saw this lady calling the police.

I gave Don an evil smile and said " Oh yeah, please send my paycheck in the mail, Don!."

Then I got out of that stupid CVS shirt, (I was wearing another shirt underneath.) that the employees had to wear, threw it on the ground and stomped on it, and stormed out there.

I got on city bus to go home, when I realized.

Oh My God, I had just quiet my job!

How I'm supposed to pay the rent for the apartment, buy clothes and personal items, and for food?

The minute I got to my shabby apartment, I went straight into looking for jobs in the employment section in the newspaper. Circling the ones, I would apply for some time this week.

I was determined to get a better job and good pay.

So, I did my homework and went to sleep.

The next morning, I took a shower, got ready, changed into a white shirt and a gray skirt, and put my horn-rimmed glasses on.

I caught the bus. The bus ride was horrible was usual.

I got into school, and Kabuto showed me where my new locker was.

" There's where locker is now, Sakura. I hope you'll be able to open it." He said, while smiling and went off.

As usual, I was struggling to open my locker until I heard someone say " Hn."

My locker was next Sasuke.

Oh My God.

He was there in all his sexiness. Leaning against his locker.

And for once my locker popped open.

" H-hhi S-ssasuke." I said like a stuttering idiot.

" Hn." He said and walked away.

I'm such a moron, he must think I'm a stuttering freak.

I bang my head, before heading off to my next class.

The day went by fast, and soon it would be time to serve my time detention.

As usual, Spitballs are flying so are papers. And the teacher is reading Penthouse. The seats next to Sasuke and Naruto are taken, so I sit by myself. I take out my homework, ignoring the pandemonium around me, trying to get my homework done.

Detention ends. I follow Sasuke and Naruto. They both go different ways. Sasuke is stopped by a fellow basketball buddy, who has just come out of practice. Sasuke is the junior-high school basketball star. The fellow basketball buddy and Sasuke talk.

I was about to leave and go on my own way, but the conversation starts to get interesting, so I stay and I hide behind a bunch of lockers.

" Sasuke. You've got a lot of girls after you. Why don't you get a girlfriend, if you want to rumors of you being gay to stop?" The fellow basketball player asks?

" Hn. I don't see any good girls to ask out." Sasuke says.

" What about Asano? She's Japanese like you. Or Jones? She's hot." The fellow basketball buddy asks, listing a whole bunch of girl's names off.

" No. I don't like any of them." Sasuke says.

" What about Yamanaka? She's hot, popular, and comes from a good family." He asks.

I hate Ino Yamanaka. It would kill me, if she ended up Sasuke. It would kill me. Ino doesn't deserve him. She's a snobby, mean, rich bitch. Who talks behinds people's back. Spreading rumors about people.

" Hn." Sasuke says.

That basketball buddy goes on rambling girl's names

" Giroux, Hyuuga, Haruno..." Then he finishes and asks Sasuke " So, Which one are you gonna ask out. Yamanaka?"

" I don't know." Says Sasuke.

" I personally, would go out with Yamanaka. The other girls are not as hot. And Haruno is just too weird. Do you see those horn-rimmed glasses she wears? And the clothes? God, what generation does she live in? Who wears white shirts and plaid skirts? And that pink hair of hers. I always wonder if it is natural or dyed." He says laughing.

" Hn. Yeah, Haruno acts all weird and stutters when I talk to her. She's a nobody. Too strange for me and sucks too much to the teachers too. She is nothing special , if you get what I mean. I think I'll go with Yamanaka..." Sasuke says.

They both start walking to the exit.

My hearts breaks. And I run away as fast as I can, out of the other exit of the school.

It's pouring hard.

I'm going to get soaked.

I'm going.

But I don't care.

Sasuke thinks I'm a freak and is probably going to ask Ino out.

I'm crying hard, sobbing. I sit on the stairs crying my heart out.

I haven't cried this hard, since my parent's died.

My white shirt becomes see-through, and my pathetic A-cup bra shows, my plaid skirt is wet, so are my black Mary Janes, and my pink hair is all straggly and wet.

I wipe my snotty nose on my white shirt.

I look at myself, am I really that ugly?

" Hey. Are you all right?" says someone with a deep, masculine, voice. A male.

" No." I say, while sobbing.

" Here." He says, he puts a hand out.

I take it. And pull myself up.

" Thank You." I tell, while wiping away tears.

He asks me, what happened.

So, I tell him. I don't know how is, but I confide everything to him. I tell him everything. It felt so good to tell him. I tell him, how my parents died, how I quiet my job, how I have a big crush on Sasuke, and what just happened now with Sasuke and his basketball buddy.

He listened.

Then I did the most unexpected thing. I hugged him and then I cried again, before passing out in his arms.

And that's the last thing remember.

I woke up, on a soft, luxurious, bed with unknown surroundings. This wasn't my apartment. There were posters of material arts champions, and punk bands. There was a stereo, and bunch of CDs. " Where I am?" I thought. I got of the bed and walked to the kitchen. It was humongous and very nice. And than I saw him.

" Feeling better? You passed out and I didn't know where you live, so I took you home to my apartment." He said.

" Yeah. Thanks for earlier."

Then he brought up a totally taboo subject. " You're in love with my brother aren't you?" He asked.

Then I realized he was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha's older brother at the high school. Also known as "Krispy Kreme."

Because he has brought 3 cases of Krispy Kreme doughnuts home.

That's slang at the high school for that Itachi's slept with 36 different girls.

You know, there are 12 doughnuts in a Krispy Kreme box, so three boxes equals 36 doughnuts. Don't ask me, its slang at the high school.

And that's how he got his name "Krispy Kreme." He is a ladies man, and there is a rumor he changes girlfriends every week.

Itachi is also known for ditching class. He's intelligent but he is lazy, and doesn't give a damn about school.

You rarely see him in school.

Itachi lives separately away from his family.

But his apartment is pretty nice and spacious.

I don't get my girls are so crazy over Itachi. I mean, Itachi is hot. But, Itachi just doesn't have the magic Sasuke has.

Sasuke. He thinks I'm a freak. I probably have no chance with him.

But he is Sasuke's brother and probably knows a lot about of relationships.

A light bulb then suddenly popped up in my head.

" Itachi.. Will you help me to win over Sasuke?" I asked Itachi.

" And why should I help you?" He asked.

" Please Itachi. Ino doesn't deserve him and I truly love him with all of my heart. But I don't think I have a chance, Sasuke thinks I'm a freak. I need some help." I pleaded.

" What's in it for me?" He asks.

" I don't know. I'll give you anything, you want." I say.

Itachi snorted. " You can't give me what I want." He says. Itachi didn't want to admit it, but inside I think he was surprised how much I wanted Sasuke as my boyfriend.

" Fine. I'll help you." He says.

" Thank You." I squeal hugging him.

He pushes me away. " No needs for hugs." He firmly says.

" Sakura, the first thing you need to have to win Sasuke over is determination. If you don't have that, then you have no chance. You also have to show Sasuke, that you are far from nothing special. You have to show him that you shine more brightly than the others. " He continues, while pouring a cup of coffee.

I start to cry. " But how am I supposed to do that? Sasuke is right, I am nothing special." I sob.

" Sakura... You are a beautiful girl, but you've got to flaunt what you've got. But you don't do that. You are shy. " He says, sitting besides me.

I stop sniffling. " Am I really beautiful?" I ask him.

" Yes, we've just got to make some alterations" He says.

Then I found a new determination and I vowed " Uchiha Sasuke you WILL be my boyfriend, before the end of the year! I will knock you off your feet and show you that I am far from nothing Special!"

" Ah. That's Better. But, now let's get started. I'll be right back in a moment, but I need something for our 1st lesson. " Itachi says.

Itachi returns and says " Like the old saying, a way to get into a man's heart is through his stomach."

" So Sakura, the first thing, your going to learn how to do is... how to cook." He said with his mouth curling up in a half smile, and while wearing a pink apron and holding up a cooking pan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1!

a/n: I hope you liked it! There will be an update in a week or two, so yeah. Quite busy right now.

Sayonara For Now,

MagenKyotenChiten


	2. Chapter 2

She's Nothing Special 2

Itachi's character personality is based on the fictional character Marcus Flutie, from the book, Sloppy Firsts By Megan McCafferty

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sloppy Firts By Megan McCafferty.

Summary: ItaSakuSasu Sakura Haruno is a nobody at her junior high school and she has an impossible crush on Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, who doesn't know she even exists. So, she vows to snag him as her boyfriend by the end of the year, and she even asks his older brother Itachi for advise, to win over Sasuke...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Like the old saying, a way to get into a man's heart is through his stomach."

" So Sakura, the first thing, your going to learn how to do is... how to cook." He said with his mouth curling up in a half smile, and while wearing a pink apron and holding up a cooking pan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

She gaped at him, with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Very much. There's nothing more than a man apperciates than a good meal. The first task, you are going to learn is how to cook a man a perfect breakfeast, and then we'll move on." Itachi replied.

Great. Sakura couldn't even cook for her life. Even, though she lives by herself, she never really cooked too much. Mostly living off frozen meals and things like that. When her mother was alive, she mostly cooked not Sakura. And before she passed away, she never got the time to teach Sakura much about cooking. Cooking was not one of her specialities.

Itachi began taking out items out of the fridge and laid them all out on the kitchen table.

"Here's everything we need to start cooking. Watch closely." he said, turning up the the heat on the stove.

"We will be making the typical american breakfeast of bacon, eggs, toast and cheese. First, we will start cooking the bacon."

"Bacon? Is'nt that a bit hard to cook?" Sakura asked Itachi, nervously. Making bacon was quite messy.

He glared at her. "You want to be to able to cook or not?"

That shut up Sakura.

Itachi opened the pakaged sliced bacon, and slid the dull edge along the ledge between the strips, gently rocking to separate slices. "The first step is, if the packaged sliced bacon is cold from the refrigerator, slowly slide the dull edge of a butter knife along the length between the strips. Towel off the slices before cooking to avoid excess splattering. Usually, take out the bacon 30 minutes before cooking, but in this case it wasn't possible. "

He poured some oil into the pan. "The second step is to add a little oil in the pan. Wait about five minutes, until the pan is hot, and then start laying out the bacon in the pan. That is the most important step to make sure the pan is hot enough, or the bacon won't cook properly, which would be a problem."

The pan began to crackle and he began to lay out strips of bacon on the pan.

"Cook slowly, turning often, to render out the most fat and help reduce shrinkage. Use medium to medium-low heat. Pour or baste off the fat as it accumulates in the pan. When frying bacon, it's important to keep a close eye on it and turn it often. It can burn in the blink of an eye. Older bacon will cook and burn almost twice as quickly as fresh bacon. If strips overlap they won't cook evenly." Itachi explained.

Itachi started turning over the bacon and over around strips. " Turn bacon regularly as it cooks. Because pans have hot spots, move the strips around, switching ones in the middle with those on the outside. The bacon will take 5-10 minutes to cook, depending on the bacon, the pan and the heat."

After seven minutes, Itachi off the heat and start to pile the bacon on a plate. Then he poured the bacon fat from the pan into a container. " The fat rendered from the cooked bacon is highly-prized as a cooking oil for its flavor. After cooking the bacon, cool the rendered oil to room temperature and then pour through a fine sieve into a glass container. Cover and store in the refrigerator or freezer for future use. If you don't want to use the the bacon fat, let it cool to room temperature and then pour it into a disposable contair, seal, tie it in a bag and throw it out in the trash. Don't ever pour it down the drain, for it will clog it."

"We are done making the bacon. Now we will make the eggs." Itachi said.

He took out a new pan and set it up on the stove, he removed the pan he used to make the bacon and placed in the sink.

"Eggs can be cooked in different, fried, poached, baked or steamed. We will be making poached eggs, which isn't a fattenting as the typical ommelete or fried eggs. In most cases you would stir and beat the egg until it's a smooth liquid, but not this time."

Itachi rummaged through his kitchen cabinets until he found a measuring cup. Then he filled it with water and poured into the pan and added pinched of salt before turning up the heat on the stove.

"First, fill the pan or skillet with three inches of water. Add a pinch of salt and bring the water to boil. Now, in a seperate shallow bowl, crack the egg."

He cracked the eggs expertatly in the shallow bowl and then slowly added the egss to the skilled.

"Now reduce the heat of the skillet before adding the eggs. Gently slide the egg out of the bowl into the skillet. Set the heat of the skittle just enough so that the heat keeps the whites tender and the yolks moist. Leave the eggs to cook. Three minutes for medium firmness, 2 minutes for runny eggs and four to five minutes for a firm eggs. I like firm eggs, so in this case the eggs will cook for five minutes."

Sakura peered over Itachi's shoulder and watched the eggs cook. It was amazing. They look like floating angels or ghosts or a jellyfish."

The eggs were changing shapes, bubbling and popping, and flowing strands of white seemed to appear from the yolk.

After 5 minutes, Itachi gently picked up one of the eggs with a slotted spoon and felt it with his finger.

"After the time you set your eggs to cook, lift one egg on a slotted spoon, so the water can drain and feel the egg with your finger to check if it's done. If the egg is little more runny than you want it, carefully set it back down in the water. In this case, the eggs are nice and firm."

He began to set the eggs one by one on paper towl.

"Finally the last step, is to place the eggs on a paper towl to remove all excess liquid. Now, it's time to make the toast and cheese, the easist part."

Itachi removed a loaf of bread and some cheese slices from the fridge.

He took two pieces of bread and put the in the toaster.

"Take two pieces of bread slices and place it in the slots of the toaster. Set it on light, so you don't burn the toast, but make it cripsy enough. You will know when the toast is done, when the toaster makes a sound and the toast slices pop out."

Soon enough, the toaster make a sound and the toast popped out. The toast was perfect and crispy. Itachi put the toast on a plate and placed a slice of cheese on each piece. Then he put the toast in the microvave.

"Place a slice of cheese on the toast and put the toast in the microvave. In this case, generally a convetional microvave oven would work, but I don't have one. Set the microvave for 35 seconds on HIGH for the cheese to melt."

The microvaved beeped and the toast was done, sizzling with melted cheese.

Itachi placed some bacon and eggs on a piece of toast on a plate.

"All done. Now eat." he said.

Sakura looked at him if he was crazy. "You want me to eat it? Aren't I suppose to be learning how to make the food."

"Just eat it."

Sakura sat down and ate a piece of bacon. It was good crispy and not very oily. She wolfed everything down in seconds.

That was good! Who knew he was such a good cook? Most males can't even cook.

"Was it good?"

"That was delicious! Where did you learn how to cook?" Sakura asked him.

Itachi stared at her. "When I was young, I watched my mother cook."

"Oh." Sakura could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He smirked.

"I hope you payed attention, because now it's your turn to make the food, repeating me exactly. While, I take a ciggerate break. When your done, I'll come back and taste the food. "

Sakura's eyes widened.

Oh shit. That wasn't what I was expecting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendrils of smoke swirled around Itachi as he puffed on his ciggerate.

I can only imagine what she's doing in the kitchen. Probably making a mess.

He smirked. This is going to be fun. Be ready my foolish younger brother, I'm going to knock you out of your shoes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sakura was flustered.

How long was I suppose to cook the bacon? Was is it fifteen minutes? She thought panickedly, while cooking the poarched eggs in water.

Suddenly the kitchen started to smell like something was burning.

Sakura whipped around, and checked the bacon, which was cooking in another pan.

She slapped her forehead. The bacon was burned, extremly oily and not crispy at all. She set aside the skillet with the bacon in it and focused on her eggs.

She gently tried to lift an egg with a slotted spoon, except she forgot a very important step: she had to check if the eggs were actually done before lifting one up and placing it on a plate.

SPLAT! The runny not done egg fell from the spoon and back into the pan, the yolk splashing everywhere, ruining and splattering the other eggs with yolk and white.

Sakura wanted to bang her head against a table. Nothing is working for me, she thought miserably.

Then she remembered, that she had the toast in the toaster.

Oh no!

She rushed towards the toaster, but it was too late. The bread was burned and too cripsy.

Sakura groaned. She would have to start all over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi outlit his ciggerate and smushed it with his shoes. It was time to go back inside and see what Sakura was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was exhausted.

She had finished cooking the bacon, but the bacon was far from crispy, was very oily and didn't cook done. But Sakura thought it was passable.

She was also was almost done with the toast, which was currently toasting in the toaster.

Now, it was time to cook the eggs. She didn't want to make poached eggs and decided to make fried eggs instead.

Sakura wiped her sweaty forehead. She rushed to the skillet carrying the bowl, sloshing with the stirred and beated eggs yolks.

SMACK! was the sound as Sakura smashed into a hard wall of flesh, falling down on to the floor face-frist, splattering stirred egg yolks every where.

She looked up and saw Itachi; face covered in gooey stirred egg and his onyx eyes were looking at her in amusement and irritation.

Then she blushed. She had brought Itachi down with her too. Her body was on his, her almost non-exsistent breasts were smushed against his hard torso.

To make things even worst, the fire alarm went off and the kitchen was filled again with a burning smell.

"I'm assuming, you didn't get too much done. Am I right?" he asked her.

Sakura just wanted to die then and there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me tell you, it is extremly hard to write about Itachi teaching Sakura, well... how to cook. That's not really Itachi style... to cook.

So, yeah. But let me tell the rest of the chapters, which I got planned out are hilarious. Can imagine Itachi as a fashion advisor? And Itachi asking Sakura to pee in a yogurt cup? Well, you can now.


End file.
